Fox and Krystal
by Drados
Summary: hey, i originally made this with my OC's Drados and Solaris who are only based in the starfox universe for DA, but i just changed it to fox and krystal for . well i hope you like it


The small clay room they were in wasn't fancy; there was a little window on one wall and a wooden door on another a table was squashed in one corner. There was a bed directly behind Krystal.

Krystal's breathed slowly, all her senses were active and aware, her heart was pounding high in her chest as Fox drew closer. Fox slowly reached out with both arms and held her loosely just above the hips, the girl's skin tingled at the touch, her heart pounding ever faster as Fox moved his paws around her back pulling Krystal closer to him. She was only too happy to oblige stepping forward and embracing her rescuer around his own waist. Krystal's chest was pressed against Fox's, their snouts drew closer and yet no words were spoken. Fox could smell the scent of the girl's passion and love, a scent he hadn't knows for many a year. Krystal's lips parted as she came within a breath away from Fox, his did the same tilting his head slightly to the side. After a tense few seconds of uncertainty their lips met and Fox swept one hand down through her short yellow hair on the back of her neck, locking her hips with the other. Krystal closed her eyes, they moved their lips rhythmically open and shut, she had never thought this would happen but she enjoyed it none the less. After a long passionate kiss, Fox pushed Krystal gently back onto the bed, keeping his eyes locked on hers. Fox untied his equipment and armour, then laid them down on the floor, Krystal remover her own weaponry and dropped them over the side of the bed, Fox leaned over her, his paws placed on either side of her and their lips met again and again before Krystal sat up and started to undo the buttons of her shirt, as she did this Fox removed his own and helped Krystal to pull hers off. Fox had thought she was beautiful before, but seeing Krystal now was enough to make his breath short. Fox's eyes fell upon her tender breasts, seeing this Krystal slowly grabbed his hand and pressed it against her chest.

"Don't be afraid" she whispered in his ear Fox smiled at Krystal as he moved his other hand up to join the first "I won't be then" he whispered back slowly pulsing his hands and causing Krystal's breath to become heavier. After several tentative seconds of this Fox pulled away and reached down to his belt, undoing it and letting his green camo pants fall to the ground followed by his boxers. Krystal grinned cheekily, something akin to lust in her eyes and then she removed the rest of her own clothing.

Fox leant back over Krystal's now naked body; she could almost not wait for what was to follow. Fox was ready, his large cock was hard from the sight of the beautiful girl before him, he slowly pushed his cock inside Krystal's wet pussy as her hands tightly gripped the sheets of the bed. Krystal groaned as Fox pushed the whole length of his penis into her and out again. This was the first time Krystal had had sex and she wasn't quite prepared for the pleasuring and size that Fox gave her. Fox gripped her boobs and continued to fuck her. he trusted his cock in and out of her slit, Krystal started to moan loudly, the two began to sweat and Fox removed his dick and turned Krystal around and pushed his manhood into her tight pussy from behind, he pushed in and out, slowly getting faster and faster. Krystal gripped the bed tighter still. Her moaning grew louder and louder, she started to climax, her fur was standing on end, her muscles were contracting. Fox knew he was getting close his muscles began to ache and he knew he was about to cum. his cock began to pulse and soon Krystal's Wet pussy was filled with Fox warm semen. His movements slowed but didn't completely stop. Krystal's slowly began to regain control of her own body. Her orgasm was over and she released the bed realising that there were now deep claw marks in the fabric "AWOOOOOOOOO" they howled together, but this was a howl of love, at this moment Fox knew that Krystal was the woman he wanted to be with forever.

Sweat dripped from their fur, they were both panting heavily and the room was warmed by their excursion. Fox removed himself from Krystal and kissed her passionately before they curled up on the bed together and fell asleep knowing that in the days to follow, through all the hardship's ahead that they would always have each other to turn to.


End file.
